With Love and Pie
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: Deanne Winchester has a crazy life as the daughter of a hunter. Castiel and his brothers just moved next to the Winchesters, and graceless angel Castiel finds Deanne to be just what he needed as a "human". Fem!Dean. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Supernatural Characters. I'm just manipulating them to my will. Bwahahaha! **_

_**Please enjoy and rate! This is my first one so give me good reviews.**_

_Chapter 1_

Deanna Winchester smirked down at the demon groveling at her feet. Like the good actress she was, she softened her face to make it look like she was even considering letting it live. She crouched down and looked into the demon controlled man's face. It was consumed in a twisted pain, courtesy of one pain in the ass demon and one impatient hunter. She leaned towards the pleading demon and looked it's vessel straight in the black eyes.

"You are going to die, I will kill you so that you never come back. Hell will be a welcome change compared to what I am about to do to you." she said as she twirled her new knife that Aunt Ruby had given her. She grinned her most evil grin, right before plunging her knife right into the neck.

"Next time kill it instead of giving it the 'you're gonna wish for something as sweet as pain' speech." grumbled John Winchester, as he lit some bodies on fire. Deanne nodded.

"Yes sir." she replies curtly, grabbing the fire supplies to light the body she stabbed on fire.

"Go home to Sam. I need to continue on. Take care of your brother Deanne, he's your responsibility, he's the reason you live and breath." John commands as father and daughter walk away from the burning house.

"Must you leave? Sammy needs you at home, he's about to go into 8th grade." Deanne pleads, hoping that John will come back home, but knowing that he will go on anyway.

"I gave you an order Deanne. Now don't bother me about this school shit. Just get it done." John answers, sorta. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he sighed and got into his car. Deanne watches silently as her father drives away.

Castiel looks around his new room in despair. Everything was still in boxes, and the boxes were cramping his style. He looked back to the only one of his possessions that weren't still in boxes, his art supplies. The only thing he loved more then his art supplies, photography supplies, and writing supplies was his brother Gabriel. Castiel pushes a box to the side and sets his art supplies on the one table that Gabriel had given him.

"Hey Cassie!" Gabriel yells up the stairs at him. Before Castiel can reply by stating that his name isn't Cassie, Gabriel continues, "There's this hot chick next door. Maybe you should ask her to do some nude posing for you." Castiel felt his face flush at the suggestion.

"Go to Hell Gabriel!" Castiel shouts back. Even so Castiel still goes and looks out his window at the house next door. He sees a girl, about 16 he'd guess, standing on the porch watching Gabriel and Michael unload the trucks. She was probably waiting for her boyfriend to come pick her up, or something. Still, she was very pretty. Although from what Castiel could see she seemed a little dirty for going on a date. Castiel quickly grabbed his pencils and sketchbook and starts sketching her. She remained there for about ten minutes, enough time for Castiel to sketch her. He smiled at the picture for a minute before heading back downstairs to help his brothers.

Deanne had tried multiple times to convince Sammy that they didn't need to welcome the new neighbors to the neighborhood with chocolate chip cookies; but with the promise of being allowed to eat the dough, she went ahead and let him make the treat.

After the cookies were done, and half of the dough consumed, Deanne and Sammy walked over to the house next door. Looking over at her brother before she knocked on the door she said, "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sammy replies before knocking on the door. As the door opens, Deanne found herself staring into the most gorgeous blue eyes. Her eyes quickly raked his body. Messy black bed hair that looked like he had just gotten laid, huge blue eyes, and soft looking lips. He was wearing a tie that was tied incorrectly, and a trench coat that was too big for him. _God help me, he is hot._ Deanne thought to herself. Suddenly Sammy elbowed her and coughed.

"Oh, um, hi. We, um, cookies." She said shoving the cookies forward towards the young man. Her face flushed an suddenly the ground was very interesting.

"I apologize for my sister's lame attempt to sound smart," Sam said, obviously amused with Deanne's reaction to they're new neighbor, "We're the Winchesters. I'm Sam, this is Deanne. I believe one of the things that my sister was trying to say was that we made you these cookies as a welcoming gift."

"Thank you very much Sam and Deanne." the young man replied. _Oh god his voice! _Deanne thought, in response to their neighbor's gravelly voice, "I am Castiel. My brothers and I are extremely thankful for your gift. Most likely Michael and I will get very few, as Gabriel will eat most of them. Congratulations, you have become Gabriel's new favorite neighbors. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes," Deanne said. Finally finding her voice. Castiel smiled at her and led the way in.

"Gabriel, I have discovered your new favorite neighbors. And they made cookies." Castiel calls out to no one in particular. Deanne and Sam hear a strange noise from the next room, right before a short blonde man came running in, followed by a tall brown haired man. "Deanne, Sam, these are my brothers, Gabriel and Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the Supernatural stuff. I just use it. And try not to rip your hearts out **__**too **__**much. Thanks**____**for reading, please enjoy and feel free to favorite and review.**_

_Chapter 2 _

Castiel sighed with contentment as he took his first bite of the cookies that the Winchesters had made them. After their guests had left Castiel stole three cookies and escaped upstairs into his new room. He should be working on unpacking, but Castiel couldn't get the image of Deanne Winchesters face out of his mind. He doubted he ever would. Those piercing, forest green eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. Her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders like brook tumbles over stones. He didn't know how many freckles were on her face, but he caught himself staring multiple times, during the Winchesters visit, trying to count them. Carefully, Castiel sketched out every detail he could remember, although he wasn't sure about the amount of freckles. He was going to leave it as a simple coal sketch, but last minute decided to color the eyes. Castiel sat back and looked at his work. He smiled softly at the picture, then looked closer and knit his eyebrows together. He hadn't drawn a portrait this good for two years. He started sliding the page into his art folder, right before Gabriel appeared right behind him and snatched the page out of his hands.

"What's this Cassie? Ooh someone's flattered with the new neighbor," Gabriel teased.

"Give that back Gabriel," Castiel growled, his voice lowering an octave. Gabriel didn't give it back as Castiel asked. Instead he took a step back and studied it.

"Cassie, you haven't drawn a picture this good since Ezekiel went back to Heaven, and about took me with him," Gabriel comments. Castiel grimaces in response. Their brother, Ezekiel, left them to go back to Heaven to regain his grace over two years ago. At that point Ezekiel had been Castiel's favorite brother, Gabriel took his place after he left, "Sorry, didn't mean to bring that back. It just kinda slipped out. I'm leaving now," Gabriel said as he handed back the picture. Castiel nodded at his brother's retreating figure and sighed.

Deanne sat on the couch watching Dr. Sexy M.D and eating pie. However even the pie couldn't fix her problems. Which at this moment consisted of Sam's incessant teasing about the way she acted at their new neighbor's house, and bills.

"You like totally froze up Dee. You just stared at the dude like he was some sort of phenomenon. You like completely forgot how to speak English," Sam teased.

"Oh shut up. I did not forget how to speak English, I was just letting you do the talking. It was your idea after all," Deanne said, trying to excuse her behavior, and do a shitty job at it.

"You went like full goo goo eyes Dee. I think he was hitting on you, by the way. Not that you would have noticed, you were too busy trying to collect you brain mush and put it back together," Sam said as he left the room.

"Bitch," Deanne called over her shoulder.

"Jerk."

"Why hello Miss Winchester." Deanne heard a gravelly voice behind her say. She turned around and found herself staring straight into the huge blue eyes of her new neighbor, Castiel. She blinked. Once. Twice.

"Oh um, hey. Castiel, right? Please, call me Deanne," Deanne said extending her hand to shake his. Castiel smiled at her and her heart stopped for a moment.

"I see. Nice to run into you Miss Deanne."

"No, no Miss. Just Deanne," Deanne corrected him.

"Oh, alright then, Deanne," Castiel said slowly. Deanne grinned at him and turned back around to continue picking looking through some shirts for Sam.

"So what ya doing here Cas?" asked Deanne. When he didn't reply immediately she turned back to look at him. His head was tilted to the side, a confused look on his face.

"Cas?" he finally asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry I have a habit of nicknaming people. And your name is kinda a mouthful. What kind of a name is Castiel anyway?" Deanne asked.

"Castiel is an angel's name. The Angel of Thursday, actually," Cas explained.

"Well then, today is your day isn't it angel? Picking out clothes for college?" Deanne asked. Cas smiled again.

"Actually, I'm in high school still. But yes I am here shopping for clothes. I am here with my brother Gabriel, who is in the candy section no doubt," said Cas, "What about you? Are you picking out clothes for yourself in the Men's section?"

"Oh, no. Just getting some much needed school clothes for Sammy. He grows like Jack's bean stalk," Deanne answered with a laugh. Cas paused for a moment, his head tilted to the side again. Suddenly his face lights up.

"Oh! I understand that reference," he said. Then seeing the strange look on Deanne's face he said, "My family was not largely into fairy tales when I was growing up. We all had to grow up fairly quickly anyway, so not much time for child's play."

"I understand that issue. My mom died when I was really young, Sammy was just a baby at the time. It was a house fire that did it. After that, Dad became a little... distant. So I had to grow up really quickly so that Sammy didn't have to," Deanne said. Cas nodded sympathetically.

"Well I must go and make sure that Gabe doesn't buy the whole candy section. He has a major sweet tooth. It was good talking with you Deanne," Cas said after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Cas wait!" Deanne called out. When he stopped and turned back toward her she continued, "Did you get enough cookies?" Cas smiled.

"Yes, they were very delicious. Tell your brother thank you for making them. Gabe has decided that you and your brother are the best neighbors we have ever had," Cas replied with a big grin.

"I will, nice seeing you Cas. Good luck with your brother," Deanne said. Cas smiled in reply and waved as he walked off.

Deanne walked in the door, right into a mess. Beer bottles were strewn on the floor, she could hear a man's voice yelling somewhere upstairs. She closed her eyes tight, when she told her father that Sam needed him she didn't mean _this_ side of him. She closed the door loudly enough that John would hear it. The effect was instantaneous. She heard his heavy boots clomping down the stairs, she could also hear Sam trailing behind him. Begging him. Telling him that it wasn't her fault. Deanne walked into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries. She hurried to put all the fruit and drinks up before John entered the kitchen. She heard the quick screech of John's heavy boots sliding to a turned stop at the kitchen door. Once again Deanne closed her eyes, composing herself, burying her emotions deep within herself. She quieted herself, and for one blurred moment everything was still and silent. Then she felt the blow on the back of her head. John was drunk, no doubt about it. The blow on the back of her head was hard harder then it should be. She staggered forward, hitting her head again on the fridge. But she stayed standing. She turned around and faced her father as the hand came down again. The knuckles hitting her right cheek hard. Tears sprung to her eyes from the pain, but she refused to shed them. He was yelling now.

"You wasted money on cookies?! You bought actually thought that that was a good way to spend my money. You selfish, unworthy, little bitch! Now you are behind on the taxes. I get you and Sammy an actual house to live in and you fall behind on the taxes!" The fist came down again, but this time it hit nothing but air, and the drunk man stumbled forward into the fridge. He got up and saw that Sam had pulled Deanne out of the way. He roared and lunged for Sam. Suddenly Deanne was there, and so was her fist. She punched him so hard in the stomach that he doubled over and fell on the floor. Deanne moved back into position in front of Sammy as John scramble up.

"You hit me! You hit me, you little bitch!" He screamed at her.

"You were going to hurt Sammy. I couldn't let that happen," Deanne replied calmly. Sam's eyes grew huge. Sure he hadn't expected his father to attack him, but what is even more surprising is that Deanne actually hit John.

"He need to be taught a lesson! He shouldn't interfere when I am teaching you a lesson!" John yells at her.

"He wasn't interfering. He was protecting me!" Deanne yelled back. Sammy was scared now, Deanne had never rebelled like this before, "You wouldn't know what he was doing. You don't know anything about him!" She screamed.

"Don't tell me what I do or do not know! I know best! You will do what I say! Move away and let me discipline my son you bitch!" John yelled back, infuriated, he grabbed Deanne by the shirt and shoved her against the cabinet.

Cas had just walked onto his porch when he heard yelling and screaming from the Winchesters house. He stopped. A grown man was yelling. Then a distinctly female voice screamed back at him. Something about not knowing anything. Suddenly he heard a voice scream, "Deanne!" the voice was Sam's. He heard a teenage girl's scream. Before he knew what he was doing he was rushing over to the Winchester's house. He ran in the door, in the Kitchen found a big man holding Deanne by the shirt against a cabinet. The man's wrist was pushing against her throat, she was making gagging sounds and trying to kick the man while clawing at his arm. Before he even blinked, Castiel had the grown man on the ground, arm shoved against the man's throat, legs pinning the man's arms to the ground. In the surprise of being attacked the man had released Deanne who was now on the ground gulping in air. Castiel's fist was in the air prepared to fall downwards and hit punch the man.

"Deanne, are you alright?" Castiel called over his shoulder. He heard a gasp and felt himself being pulled off the man, who had hit his head pretty hard on the ground and was still slightly shocked. Cas looked behind him to see who had pulled him up to see that it was Deanne. She was staring wide eyed at him. Sam, behind her, had his mouth opened. Cas heard the man heaving himself up and immediately positioned himself in front of the two Winchesters.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man.

"I am Castiel, the new neighbor. And you?"

"John Winchester. Deanne and Sam's father."

"They may have your DNA but you can not be their father. No father would treat his children like that," Castiel stated fearlessly. He felt Deanne's hand on his arm.

"Who the fucking hell are you to tell me how to treat my children?!" John screamed at him, "And where do you get the notion that you can just barge in here and stop me from disciplining my children?"

"I get the notion that I can because that was not discipline. That was abuse," Castiel says calmly, almost as if he were stating the weather, "And I am someone who can mess you up. Do you know what kind of a name is Castiel?"

"Why would I give a damn?!"

"Castiel is an angel's name," Cas states almost patronizingly.

"And is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yes, I am The Angel of Thursday. Today is my day, and you will not be abusing any of you offspring on this day. Or any day for that matter,"

"Get out of my house you fucking son of a bitch!" John screamed at Castiel. Cas sighed, almost sadly.

"Gabriel? Micheal? I could use your help right now," said Castiel. Suddenly there was a sound of rustling feathers. Micheal stood behind John Winchester, Gabriel stood beside Castiel, in front of Sam.

"I think you should leave, Johnny-boy," Gabriel said menacingly, "They don't call me the Trickster for nothing." John stumbled back, eyes wide, right into Micheal.

"The Father doesn't like men abusing their children," Micheal states. John lets out a cry, jumps over the counter, and runs out the door. Everyone hears a car speeding away and Deanne sighs.

"Thank you for your help brother's," Castiel said, addressing Micheal and Gabriel.

"No problem Cassie-boy. Call if you need any help," Gabriel replied. Then turning to Sam he Gabriel said, "You call me if you need any help, too. Gabriel is my name, and pranks are my game." then with a wink Gabriel disappears. Micheal turned to Castiel.

"You shouldn't have called us here. This man, John Winchester, he is a hunter, Castiel. Now that he knows that we are angels he might start hunting us. He is especially dangerous."

"I apologize Micheal, but I couldn't stand there and let him beat his children," Castiel replied. Micheal nodded his understanding and disappeared. Castiel, turned back to Deanne and Sam. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" He asked worried like. He reached out to grab Deanne's arm.

"Stay away from me. You have ruined everything," Deanne said pulling away and running from the room. Cas looked at Sam.

"Angel of Thursday huh? Cool. So your brothers are angels? You too?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am an angel. Yes Micheal and Gabriel are technically angels. Although Gabriel doesn't act like it very often. I don't have my grace, so technically I am currently not an angel. Just an angel's mind in a human's body," Cas answered.

"Listen, no matter what Dee says... thank you for what you did. She wouldn't admit it, but she is at least a little thankful. Dad isn't normally that bad, but he had too much beer and was drunk. Dee has always taken the brunt of it, let dad vent his anger and later he'll be back to normal and we'll be safe. But I couldn't stand it anymore. So thanks for your help man. Or, er, angel."

"You can call me Cas if you wish. Your sister gave me that nickname earlier today at the store," Castiel said.

"Thanks Cas," Sam said again, as Castiel left. From upstairs in her room, Deanne glared at the retreating figure. She heard a knock on her door. Sammy probably.

"Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi ho! Since this is the only FanFic I have going on right now, it's the only thing that I work on. So yeah... Disclaimer (as usual): Again, don't own Supernatural, bending them to my will, world domination, blah blah blah, etc. Enjoy reading! Please review and favorite. **_

Chapter 3

Deanne looked at her feet, feeling embarrassed. She and Sam stood on Castiel's front porch. Gabriel stood in the doorway making weird faces at Sam. When they had shown up, Gabriel said that Castiel was in the shower. Sam just nodded, but Deanne's eyes got wider. Castiel, gorgeous, blue eyed Castiel. What would he look like without that huge trench coat on? Or any clothes on? Deanne shook her head. She had to remember what they were there for. And it wasn't to imagine Cas in the shower. Suddenly they heard a voice from upstairs and footsteps.

"Gabriel! Where did you put my clothes?" Castiel asked as he came running around the corner. When he saw the people outside the door, he ducked his head and backed back around the corner, mumbling a streak of obscurities.

"Cassy-boy!" Gabriel yelled, "C'mere! Our neighbors want to talk to you."

"Gabriel, you sonofabitch! You stole my clothes, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about little brother. You must have misplaced them. I am completely innocent. Now get out here and talk to our neighbors like a man."

"Go to Hell, Gabriel. I swear that I will get you back you damn angel," Cas grumbled as he shuffled out from around the corner. Deanne's eyes grew wide at the sight of Castiel standing there clutching a towel at his waist. His strong body exposed.

"Shall I let them in Cassy? Or are you going to come talk to them, standing in your bath towel, in front of the whole neighborhood?" asked Gabriel with a devilish grin. Cas shot Gabriel his best bitch face before he invited them in. Gabe gave Sam a look that Deanne and Cas didn't see, this was Sam's clue to find a way to get Cas and Deanne alone to talk.

"So Gabriel? Do angels normally use as foul language as Cas does?" Sam asked.

"That depends on where the angel works, the Guardians inherit quiet the vocabulary. In fact, that's where Cassy first picked up his. He used to be a Guardian," Gabriel answered.

"What type of people did you guard Castiel?" asked Deanne. Sam and Gabriel shared a smile.

"Children, mostly. Every so often I would be assigned to a teenager for awhile. But the small children were always my favorites. Teens try to figure things out. Kids just accept it. Plus, children don't travel around as much," Castiel answered.

"Tell them about your last finished case, Cassy," Gabriel interjected. Cas shot him another look.

"It was protecting two children from their abusive father. Indirectly affecting things to happen to keep the father from abusing them, or to change the father's heart. It was a boy and his twin sister. The sister always tried to protect her brother... but she couldn't," Cas's voice was low, almost whispery, and gravely from emotion, "It had gone so far that one day I did what all angels were told was a last resort. I physically protected the children. I got into a fist fight with the dad while the neighbor called Child Protective Services. The children got taken away from the father and placed with a kind Christ fearing family. Officially the case was successful, but I was taken out of the Guardians for a bit. They said I was too emotionally tied with my charges."

"So when you stepped in the other day... you were just doing what came naturally to you?" asked Deanne. Neither her nor Cas had noticed Gabe and Sam slip away to give them some privacy.

"Yes," Cas whispered in the same emotional gravely voice as before.

"Oh, god I'm sorry Cas. I was such a bitch. You helped Sammy and I, and I didn't even thank you for it. I am so so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Deanne pleaded. Cas smiled at her and her heart flopped.

"Of course Deanne. How could I not? You were angry. You were being choked by the father you probably don't see very often, and willing to put up with it, and I just came barging in. I am sorry,"

"Don't be. You did the right thing. Sometimes doing the right thing just doesn't make some people happy. But I am glad we are on good terms again."

"Me too."

"You two are so cute I am going to die," came Gabriel's voice from behind a corner, "Now kiss and make up."

"Pardon me Deanne. I think I will proceed to throw my brother into hell. Have a good day."

"You too Cas."

**Well that was fun, I know it was short but oh well. I stayed up late to work on it. So I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again! So I hope that you all are enjoying it. Not getting many reviews. Please, even critical bad reviews are good right now. Any way... Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own Supernatural. **_

_**Now please enjoy.**_

Chapter 4

Cas groaned. He hated high school. It was a total waste of time considering that Cas already knew everything that these bird brained humans were teaching. Hell, he knew the angel that helped invent Calculus. The Father had personally shown each of the angels how an atom was formed. Not to mention that the cafeteria food was awful. The only good part of the school day was art class. Not that he learned anything, just that the teachers let him do whatever he wanted because they "saw his great potential" and "didn't want to stifle him". Cas just went off into a corner and exploited the schools art resources. Castiel "Novak" had been in high school for at least six years, but he never finished a whole year at one school. Gabriel promised him that this year would be different, that Cas could graduate with his class, that Cas could move on.

See the thing was that Cas wasn't allowed to get older until he graduated, so Cas had been "17 going on 18" for about 3 years now. His body didn't age, but his mind did. Cas grew wiser, knew exactly how to deal with bullies, girls, jocks, the like. He didn't understand it but apparently he was attractive. He found himself being flirted with, by boys and girls. He always acts polite of course, gently lets them know that he isn't interested in any kind of relationship but that he is honored that they feel such a way about him. But they always tried any way.

The first day of school is always the worst, mostly because it's always a new school, and he knows no one. But he also feels so awkward, because he is a nerdy looking know-it-all, and everyone there already has friends. So it came as a surprise to Cas when his first day of school turned out to be one of the best days that he had ever had.

Cas walked into the school, backpack shouldered, head down, and hair messy as hell. The reason for his hair do was Gabriel, as is always the case when it comes to stuff like this. Castiel walked down the hall staring at the paper in his hand that had his locker number on it. He had just arrived at his locker when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry dude," came a familiar voice. Then the owner of the voice turned around, "Cas?! What are you doing in school?" asked Deanne.

"Deanne, um well... I'm supposed to come. I guess. I never learn anything, but I can't get much older otherwise," Castiel replied.

"What do you mean?" Deanne asked. Cas opened his mouth to explain that he couldn't tell her, but before he could utter a word some one shouted Deanne's name and pulled her into a big hug. Castiel felt awkward just watching the two girls embrace, so he turned around and started working the lock on his locker. Suddenly he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas? I want you to meet someone," Deanne said. Cas turned around, finding himself facing a pretty blonde girl with dark brown eyes. He smiled at her as her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned red. Cas couldn't help smiling wider, he always did that when girls got shy around him. Deanne cleared her throat, "Cas this is Jo. Jo, Cas," Deanne made the introductions. Cas stuck his hand out in front of him. When Jo's hand finally made it into Cas's he put his other hand on top.

"It is a huge pleasure to meet you Jo," Cas said in the most innocently sexy voice that Deanne had ever heard. She frowned at Jo's starstruck expression.

"You, um, you're Dean's new neighbor?" Jo finally asked. Castiel frowned and cocked his head to one side. His confused face was absolutely adorable.

"She means me, Cas. Dean is one of my nicknames," Deanne explained. Castiel nodded but still frowned.

"I like Deanne much better," Cas finally said, before turning around and finishing what he was doing with his locker. He turned back to the girls just as the first bell rang, "It was very nice meeting you Jo. Good seeing you again Deanne. Um, see you around I guess," Cas said, with a small bow, before disappearing into the crowd of students. Deanne looked at Jo. Jo's mouth was open slightly, one side turned up in a grin. Deanne wore a look of slight confusion.

"What did he mean, he likes Deanne better? What's that supposed to mean?" Deanne asked, as her and Jo walk to their first class.

"I don't know, but he was hot. Did you see his hair? It was like-"

"Like he just got out of bed from a night of hot sex?"

"Oh my god, yes! And his eyes..." Jo let out a sigh, "What was with the trench coat though?"

"I don't know, I have only seen him once without it, actually he was without any clothes. He was just in a bath towel. I thought I was going to die from the sexiness radiating from him," Deanne told Jo. Jo's eyes widened again at the thought of Cas in only a towel, "I was like, damn. Just... damn."

"Yeah, I bet. Now lets hurry up. We are gonna be late."

_**Yeah, another short one. I just can't seem to find the privacy I wish to have. That's one of my writer's quirks, not having privacy means not being able to focus. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and favorite.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:... You know. I don't own Supernatural.**_

Chapter 5

"Hey Cas!" Deanne called out to Castiel as he entered the school cafeteria. He smiled at her and waved. He started walking to her table where Jo and Charlie sat with her. The three of them had been sitting together for three weeks now, all of them had the same class after lunch, so they stuck together. He was just about there when one of the seniors at the next table stood up.

"Castiel?" the senior asked, with a slightly British accent. Castiel stared, slack jawed, at the boy, "It is you! Please shut your mouth, my dear angel, it isn't very becoming of you, darling." Cas closed his mouth, as all three of the girls' mouths fell open. Cas just stared at the boy silently, "What? No words for an old friend?"

"What are you doing here you damned bastard?" Cas finally got out, in a low, gravelly, almost threatening voice.

"My my my, angel. That's no way to greet me. Although granted I am damned. What does it look like I'm doing. I am going to high school. It's rare to meet you twice isn't it? And aren't you going to introduce me to theses smashing young ladies here?"

"Go to hell," Cas said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, wouldn't that be nice. But don't you remember our deal? We sealed it with a kiss remember?" Cas's face got bright red, "Now, the girls..." The boy finished, indicating Deanne and the others.

"Deanne, Jo, Charlie, this is Crowley. Crowley, this is Deanne Winch," Cas said deciding not to tell Crowley Deanne's last name, "Jo Harvelle, and Charlie Bradbury." Crowley smiled at everyone. Finally Deanne couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sealed it with a kiss?! What the hell Cas?" Deanne finally asked, her face was bright red.

"Oh don't worry about it darling Deanne. Castiel made a deal with me, and I only seal deals with a kiss. And let me tell you, Castiel here is a great kisser," Crowley answered before Cas could. Cas's face and ears were bright red. He pinched the ridge of his nose.

"You know what, fuck you Crowley," Cas finally spoke, as Deanne kept staring at him.

"Oh, would you darling?" Crowley asked. Cas's face twisted with disgust, "Oh I didn't know that angels had such a potty mouth on them. Oh, wait that's right, being graceless has it's effect doesn't it, angel?" Crowley leaned in close to Cas's face, "Let me ask you, was saving that vermin child really worth losing most of your grace? Did that child really become a nun like she promised?" Cas's face twisted tight in anger. There was a hatred in his eyes that, if looks could kill, Crowley would be a little pile of ash on the floor. Castiel suddenly slammed his arm against Crowley's chest and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"You sonofabitch! I wish you would go back to hell where you belong! Damn you!" Castiel yelled at him. Suddenly one of Cas's hands were around Crowley's neck, "Maybe I can arrange the trip for you." Deanne remembered the feeling of her father's hands around her neck and immediately grabbed Cas's shoulder.

"Castiel, don't. Please let's just go. I'm not hungry, lets go for a walk. I think you need to talk to me about something," Deanne said softly, her hand putting just a bit of pressure on his arm. Not enough to stop him from doing anything, just enough to let him know that he should stop. Deanne looked around, everyone was staring at them, "Cas, please." Cas sighed as he slowly released his grip on Crowley.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Cas mumbled as he let Deanne guide him away from the scene. Deanne kept her left hand on his arm as she led him, hand in hand, outside. Once they were outside, Deanne didn't release Cas's hand, but let her hand fall from his powerful arm. The walked like that, holding hands, fingers intertwined, arms touching, and in silence for about ten minutes. Finally they were at the city park. Deanne pulled them to a stop at the first park bench.

"Alright, talk."

"You knew that my brothers and I are angels right? Well the thing is, I am graceless," Castiel started out.

"What does that mean?"

"That I don't have my angel powers. Any special ability I had while an angel, that is something a human can't do, is gone. I don't have the power to do that. I am basically an angel's mind stuck in a human's body. With that I- I am more and more likely to sin. As I do. But I am also much weaker. Useless actually," Cas mumbled the last part.

"No Cas. You are anything but useless. Any way, before you have a chance to argue, continue," said Deanne. Cas nodded and took a deep breath in.

"I was a guardian. You know, guardian angels? Yeah, I was one of them. The thing about guardians is that they have to try to protect their charge, indirectly. Their charge isn't supposed to know that they are there. And they have to stay emotionally disconnected from their charge. This was something I never could do. I always grew attached to my charges. Watching them grow up, learn to love, learn right from wrong, choose their path, it was satisfying. It was heartwarming. I loved my job. But I never could do it right. I always got too attached or accidentally let the child see me too many times. But once, there was this one child that was troublesome. Always getting into trouble, and getting injured despite my efforts. One day, the child's father found her. She had been taken away from her father when she was very young, because he had been abusing her in multiple ways." Deanne covered her mouth in horror, "But he found her, and he started attacking her. I couldn't stand by and watch the horrors he was going to, and indeed was, doing to her. So I revealed myself and tried to protect the girl. I thought I had it in the bag, I could smite the guy if bad came to worse. But I was wrong, the guy turned out to be a hunter. He cut me up badly before stabbing his daughter. I believe now that the man was probably possessed, but still. I felt the girl's soul leave her body and immediately went into action. I killed the guy quickly and disappeared to find the girl's soul... It appeared that her soul had been taken to hell by a legion of demons. I immediately went to the Crossroads of Hell to find a way to save her. I found someone who said that if I could make a deal with the King of Hell, someone on earth named Crowley, I might find her soul and return it back to her body. I searched for a year for Crowley, before I found him in a high school. Crowley was willing to make a deal, the girls soul for 85% of my grace. I accepted. Crowley found the girls soul and delivered it to me, I used the little grace I had left to take the soul back in time, back to the girl's body. After I healed her wound and she woke up, she promised to become a nun. I laughed at her and told her that would be appreciated," Cas put his head in his hands, "I was called to heaven, they said that the girl was supposed to die. That to punish me they would take away the very little remaining bit of my grace. The took it away and threw me down to earth, commanding Micheal and Gabriel to keep me alive, and doing human things. Until they had need for me. Needless to say they haven't had need for me in over 6 years. But I have been dragged around by Micheal and Gabriel on different missions of theirs. Not completing two whole years of high school. However, apparently I can't grow up anymore until I complete my last year of high school. It appears that Crowley has had the same problems," Cas finally finished. Looking up at Deanne, Cas smiled, "One good thing has come from my problems though."

"What's that?"

"You," Cas answered. Leaning in he pressed his lips softly against hers. Deanne tilted her head up, deepening the kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Suddenly she pulled away from his lips.

"Was this what it was like? Kissing Crowley?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"No," he answered, Deanne smiled, "His were much more passionate. And he used tongue." Deanne grinned mischievously.

"Oh really?" she asked. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but found Deanne pulling on his tie, then smashing her lips into his. Deanne somehow moved on to his lap, tilted his head back, and Cas felt her tongue enter his mouth. Cas fought back with his own tongue. He move his hands down her body to where he was cupping her ass, he gave it a squeeze, and Deanne moaned, "Cas, mmm." Deanne pushed Cas until he was lying down, her straddling him, "thank god the city went for big par benches," she commented right before diving back into the kiss.

Suddenly Deanne's phone went off. Deanne pulled away from Cas, laying her forehead on his for a second. Finally she sat up and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you two? You have like two minutes till class starts," Jo said.

"Shit! We're on our way," Deanne said, quickly getting off of Cas and pulling him back up into a sitting position. Snapping the phone shut, she looked at Cas, "This isn't over, angel." Cas smiled.

"Agreed."

_**Finally, it got physical. I got tired of all the side glances. Tell me how you liked it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all! I'm in a good mood today! Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**_

Chapter 6

"Pie! Oh Cas, you shouldn't have!" Gabriel called out in a girly voice, mocking Deanne's response to Cas baking some apple pie. Sam snickered into his cup as he took a drink, looking at Deanne and Cas. Both of them were rolling their eyes. At the same time. In the same fashion. Going the same direction. Some times the two of them were so cute it made Sam an Gabe gag.

All of them were sitting in the angels' kitchen, eating pie. Gabe helped himself to a huge piece and topped it with three scoops of ice cream. He ruffled Sam's hair playfully as he plopped down in the chair next to him.

"So tell me Sammy-boy, did Cassy and big sister spend the night at your house? Because they weren't here," he asked, sending a mischievous look at Castiel who sent back a bitch face. Sam's eyes grew wide as he stared at Gabe and shook his head. Gabriel winked at him and turned to Cas, who had his head tilt to the side. Deanne shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Gabe you're such a bitch," she said finally. Castiel rested is arm on the back of Deanne's chair.

"Relax," Cas said to looking straight at Sam, "Gabriel is messing with you. I was here the whole night, in fact..." Cas turned to Deanne, a confused look on his face, "I don't know where your sister went after she left around 9ish." Sam suddenly started glaring at Deanne. Gabriel was smirking, looking very pleased with himself. Deanne was throwing daggers at Gabriel with her eyes.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you dare," Deanne threatened Gabriel.

"Dare to do what. I wasn't going to mention anything about you seeing your father last night," Gabe said with sudden hostility, "Or about the fact that he about killed me." Cas and Sam stood up at the same time. Fear, worry, and confusion on Sam's face; pain, worry, fury, hate, and hurt on Cas's.

"Sammy, Cas, I can explain!" Deanne called as Cas marched out of the room and out the door. Sam looked scared and ran upstairs. Deanne cringed as she heard the upstairs bathroom door close quickly. She glared at Gabriel, "you are such a dick."

"They needed to know," Gabriel said quietly, "It's been three months since that first time with your father. Cas has appointed himself as your protector, and this isn't something you keep from someone like Cas."

"But what about Sammy? He just stopped having nightmares, dammit!"

"I will talk to Sam. You must talk to Cas, if I know him, which I am pretty sure I do, he's preparing to go off to a battle of his own."

"But Sammy needs me," Deanne said tiredly.

"Not as much as you need Cas on your side right now. If you talk to him, you can convince him not to go and hunt down your father."

"Did Cas tell you about his last episode with Crowley?" Deanne asked. Gabriel looked down at his feet.

"Yes, he's lucky that it was after school off of school grounds," Gabriel replied quietly, "Crowley has gained some moves since their last bout. Unfortunately for Cas, I am not sure whether he can take him alone again, he was pretty beat up last time."

"Crowley was only flirting with me at the time. I was about ready to slap him but Cas just went full attack mode."

"In physical, human, condition, Cas is doing better. But Crowley doesn't have to put up with it if he doesn't want to. If he wanted to he could have had Cassy pinned to the ground and crying like a little girl. Go talk to Cas, because, even though as far as the supernatural goes Cas is weaker then he could be, in human aspects... lets just say that Cas didn't need Micheal and I that first time. He could have had your father begging for mercy. And I take it that John isn't one for begging. I'll talk to Sam. Go."

"Okay, but I swear to god, if you pull something like that again I will find a way to get back at you," Deanne said, pointing her fork at him. Gabriel smiled at her as she shoved the last piece of pie in her mouth and left to go talk to Cas.

Gabriel grabbed what was left of Sam's pie, added another piece and some ice cream to it, and headed upstairs to the bathroom. He walked right in, since (much to Cas's well reasoned disappointment) there was no lock on this bathroom door. Sam sat, knees pulled to his knees, inside the shower.

"Hey Sammy-boy!" Gabriel said cheerfully as he poked his head into the shower stall, "I asked big sister if I could talk to you. After much arguing and a little bribing she agreed. I come bearing dessert. Can I come in?" Sam thought about this for a moment before nodding. Gabriel grinned and climbed into the shower stall as well, sitting Indian style in front of Sam. He handed Sam the dessert as he unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. Sam silently started eating his pie and ice cream as Gabe watched him.

"Listen, Sam, I'm sorry about earlier. But I knew that in the end you would be glad I told you for this reason, you are scared for your sister. Am I right?" Sam looked up at Gabriel, surprised at the truth in that. Gabriel grinned as Sam nodded, "Well then, you have to understand that I couldn't just sit there, knowing that your father was around, and possibly drunk. Cas and I have taken upon ourselves to protect you all. Cas being here on earth all the time can keep a better watch on you two, and I will offer my assistance, as is wanted, when I can. You can help protect your sister too Sam. Want to know how?" Sam nodded, "Well then here is how you do it, I need you to keep Castiel updated and in the loop about everything, and I mean _everything_, your sister does. When she leaves the house, when she buys groceries, what she buys, everything. If she does anything abnormal let Cas or I know immediately. Cas you'll have to call, I think you have his number, but me... just shout for me. Okay?" Sam nodded again, "Good lad. One last thing, if you see your dad and he has a special knife, like yea long," Gabriel showed Sam with his hand, "and really shiny and fancy; if you have the opportunity, steal it. That's an angel knife, and it can hurt Micheal and I. At this point any form of knife could hurt Cassy. But that knife could _kill_ angels like me." Sam nodded with brave determination.

"Gabe? Were you really almost killed?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you think I would lie to you?" Sam raised one eyebrow in a "no shit" face. Gabriel put his hand on his chance, "Hurtful." Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Where were you injured?" Sam asked. Gabriel started pointing to different places on his body. When he pointed to his perfect cheek Sam gave him a "seriously?" face.

"It's true! But as an angel I can heal myself," Gabriel explained his lack of wounds. Sam just shook his head and finished his dessert.

"Gabe? Have you ever... have you ever been afraid of someone?" Sam asked, his voice sounding small. Gabriel was surprised and placed his hand on Sam's knee.

"No Sam, not in the way that you would think. Of course I fear the Father. But that is the type of fear that means you love them. Like how you respect Deanne, and you fear disappointing her. But I have never had the experience of being afraid."

"I have. Every time Dad comes home, I am afraid of his temper. Of his drinking. I am afraid of failing him. I am afraid of him being angry with me while he is drunk. I fear for Deanne most of all, because although she always says he's not that bad, she always ends up looking really beat up by the end of his visits." Sam stared at the shower stall floor. Gabriel lifted Sam's chin so that he was looking into his eyes.

"Sam, you are so brave. Your fear for yourself is warranted, and your fear for your sister is the most honorable type of fear there is. I am proud of you, and would be honored if you were my brother. But, Deanne gets that honor," Gabriel said, giving Sam's knee's a squeeze. Sam blushed, "Now, what do ya say, we get out of this shower and go downstairs for more ice cream?"

"Yeah! Lets go." When Gabriel and Sam got downstairs Deanne and Cas were still gone. But through the window they could see Cas's trench coat diposited on the Winchesters couch, a long with his shirt.

"Well I guess you're staying here for a while. Want to watch a movie, Sammy-boy?"

"Yeah, do you guys have Jaws?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

_**Hey! So, how'd ya'll like the Sam and Gabriel interaction. I thought that since I made Sam so young and Gabe so old that I wouldn't have it be Sabriel. I hope you all liked it, I thought it was a little refreshing having it be more of a brotherly relationship. Give me your thoughts. Like it? don't like it? Let me know!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, but they are so well developed I couldn't help but use them to my advantage. **_

Chapter 7

Sam and Cas switched houses for the night, Sam staying up past 2 in the morning on a school night eating all kinds of sugar loaded foods; Cas staying up slightly later then that, mostly cuddling with Deanne watching a Dr. Sexy M.D marathon. Cas ran over to his house in the morning and fixed breakfast for Sam, knowing that Gabriel would either forget to feed him or feed him some sort of sugary meal. He left the meal in the microwave with the timer on to wake Sam up, before heading back to the Winchesters house. It was worth coming back to see Deanne's pre-coffee mood.

Cas spent the whole morning running back and forth between houses, getting Sam up, making sure Deanne took time to take a shower (she needed one, not that he would tell her that), making sure that Gabriel got up in time for work, re-hiding Gabriel's mega pack of lollipops, making sure that Deanne got her coffee, getting Sam up again, and making sure everyone got food who needed food. He also discovered that Winchester's are not naturally morning people. Finally he got everyone ready in time to leave for school. Deanne was still nurturing her second cup of coffee, so Cas volunteered to drive. Deanne was too tired to argue.

After dropping Sam off at school in silence, Deanne reached over and turned on the radio. As Blue Oyster Cult came blaring out of the speakers Deanne moved her head to the beat. Cas smiled absentmindedly as he turned into the high school parking lot. He swore under his breath as he spotted Crowley waiting for him. Deanne gave him a sympathetic smile and grabbed his hand.

"Next time let me fight the dude, he about kicked your ass."

"No chance, this isn't your battle," Cas argued.

"It is as long as you are fighting," Deanne whispered, leaning in to kiss him after he parked the car. Cas started to object, Deanne quieted him with another kiss, "Shh, just ignore him. Let me handle this son of a bitch," Deanne said after pulling away. Cas simply nodded, Deanne knew that he wasn't going to do what she asked. Right before they started getting out of the car it started raining. That gave them an excuse to run, ignoring Crowley.

They managed to avoid Crowley until lunch.

"Castiel darling, Deanne, how are you?" Crowley asked them, annoyingly polite. Cas closed his eyes, took a deep breath through his nose, and sent a prayer up to his Father (something he hadn't done in a while).

"I am doing well. How are you?" Cas asked in an even, monotone, voice that Deanne hadn't heard since before Cas protected her and Sam from John.

"Oh I am doing just fine. I'm a little concerned about you though, angel."

"Why would you be concerned about me?" Cas asked, in the same tone, turning to look at Crowley.

"I have some information that you might want to know," Crowley said mischievously.

"Whatever it is, I'm not buying."

"Oh no darling. I'm not selling, this is a free favor. One superior being, that cares about theses mud monkeys, to the other."

"If it's anything coming from you, I don't want to know," Cas said, his voice taking an air of hostility.

"Relax angel. You will want to know when I tell you who it's about," then Crowley stepped closer to Cas and leaned in to whisper, so that Deanne can't hear them, "I've found God." Cas's eyes grew wide. He took a quick look at Deanne before grabbing Crowley's black tie.

"We must talk." Castiel said seriously, pulling Crowley's face closer to his own.

"I knew you'd come around to it darling," Crowley said as his face broke into a grin

"Cas..." Deanne warned, putting a hand on his arm.

"I know what I am doing, and this is urgent. I apologize Deanne, I cannot have lunch with you this day. Good bye," Castiel said right before he turned to follow Crowley out of the cafeteria. Deanne sighed; Cas had left her, Castiel has taken his place. The angel is back.

Castiel stared at the shack. Crowley told him that he didn't actually know where God was, just knew a trail he could follow. This is where Crowley said to start.

It's probably a mistake, trusting Crowley, but Castiel's willing to take that risk. Castiel grabbed out his angel blade, preparing for whatever is in there. He remembered every bit of his killing training, but focused on the bits that he could do as a human. He walked into the shack, and stopped. His eyes roamed all over the shack, taking in things he hadn't seen in a long time. Different human body parts were strewn throughout the shack. Castiel continued to look around with no emotion, until he spotted the one face he had hoped he wouldn't. In the corner of the shack, tied to a chair and unconcious, sat John Winchester. Castiel walked over to the man and bent to look at all of his wounds. There were blood pumps connected to his arm, and by the looks of things he had been there for a while. Castiel frowned down at the man. Emotionless, Castiel disconnected the tubes from John's arm. He heard the shack door behind him open. He closed his eyes as a female voice called out to him.

"Oi! Are you alright there? What's going on in here?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, deciding for the moment to play innocent. Castiel made his face look scared.

"I-I don't kn-know. I just was t-taking a w-w-walk and saw this sh-sh-shack," Castiel said, stuttering, "I like old thi-things. S-so I c-came t-to inv-ve-vestigate. I j-just found th-this man l-like this." Castiel wiped his hand across his eyes for effect. He watched as the woman's face immediately changed into a relieved look.

"Oh my god. Well we had better call 911, then," she said, "Why don't you make the call? My cell doesn't get service here."

"I do not own a cellular phone," Castiel answered truthfully. The woman smiled, suddenly fangs lowered in front of her teeth.

"Good." She said with a smile as she lunged forwards to attack him. Castiel had his blade up and stuck in her throat before she could get to him. He slid it to one side then quickly to the other, cutting off her head.

"Not for you," Castiel said. Almost immediately 10 vampires flooded the shack. Castiel heard something stir behind him, and found John Winchester trying to get up, "No," Castiel said simply, pushing John back onto the chair. John opened his eyes, they widened visibly when he saw Castiel's face. Castiel gave John a serious look before turning to the vampires before him.

"It would be wise for you too run," Castiel stated blandly. All of the vampire's started chuckling, as if Castiel had made a joke. Castiel smiled a evil looking smile, "It's on your shoulders," he said as he made his first move. Cutting off the biggest vampire's head in one strong swing Castiel raised his eyebrows, "No, it appears I was wrong. It's not on your shoulder's." Castiel heard John Winchester give a grunt that was almost like a chuckle. At that moment, all of the vamps attacked Castiel. Castiel was doing fairly well off, until one got his fangs in Castiel's shoulder. Castiel screamed with pain as he twisted and cut the vamp's head off. Seeing his own blood had a weakening affect on Castiel. Another vamp jumped him, aiming for his neck. Castiel blinked, and found the vampire's head falling on to him. He turned an saw John Winchester holding his dropped angel blade. Spotting an ax, John grabbed it an gave Castiel back his blade.

"There will be more outside," he said weekly. Castiel looked at John Winchester's weakened state, hardly believing that this was the same man who had Deanne pinned against a cabinet, "Don't try to get me to sit down... I must fight these bastards." Castiel nodded. Silently he turned and headed out the door. He and John Winchester fought hard, and in the end both got what they wanted. Castiel tortured the last cowardly vamp (it was the leader, surprise, surprise) until he got all the information he believed the vamp to have. John Winchester had a vampire free area. After the battle ended, John Winchester collapsed, weak from the loss of way too much blood. Castiel picked up the unconcious Winchester and walked to his car. He drove back to the Winchester's house.

Sam opened the door, and gave a quiet squeak when he saw his father laying limp in Castiel's arms. Castiel walked in and entered the kitchen. Softly he laid John on the kitchen table.

"Is your sister here?" Castiel asked, finally turning to Sam. He shook his head.

"Deanne is over at your place. I think she's having an argument with Gabe, I keep hearing their voices shouting. I just decided that it was best I stay here. Now I'm glad I stayed. What happened, Cas?" Sam said as Castiel grabbed towels and vinegar.

"Vampires," Castiel answered, "Will you please get a bowl of water, then run over and retrieve your sister and my brother. Also, do you know your father's blood type?"

"OB positive. Why?" Sam asked.

"We battled vampire's. Why do you think I would need to know?" Castiel asked, emotionless. Sam just nodded, handed Castiel the bowl of water, and ran out the door. When he got to the angels' house, he could hear Gabe and Deanne's raised voices. He knocked on the door, and heard the Gabe, still shouting at Deanne, come to the door. When Gabe answered the door, he looked surprised to see Sam.

"Hey Sammy-boy," Gabe said tiredly, "What brings you here?"

"Cas, Dad, my house, vampires, bleeding, unconcious, strange, need you, Deanne." was all Gabe could understand of Sam's ramble. Gabe's eyes widened. Deanne came to the door.

"Sammy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed."

"Deanne, Cas brought Dad home, he said something about vampires, and, oh god, both of them are injured," Sam's face filled with fear, "Cas's injuries didn't register at first because Dad looks so bad, Dad's unconcious by the way. But Cas's shoulder was bleeding and he looks washed out," Sam explained as he hurried back with Deanne and Gabriel. They all ran into the house, and into the kitchen. There they found Castiel sitting quietly. Tubes ran from his arm to John Winchester's arm, pumping his blood into John. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. He had a towel, now soaked with blood, on one shoulder.

"Castiel! What are you doing?" Gabriel asked his brother urgently.

"I was not sure on how long it would take you to get here and John Winchester had lost too much blood. I have a lot to spare," Castiel answered, opening his eyes slowly. His normally extremely clear, blue eyes were clouded over very slightly.

"No you don't you son of a bitch! You need blood too," Deanne exclaimed kneeling next to him.

"No, your father was dying. If I give up most of my blood to save his life then I will. He was a brave warrior today. He saved my life, I must return the favor," Castiel said tiredly. Gabriel shook his head.

"You aren't giving up all of your blood yet Cassy-boy." With that Gabriel touched John Winchester's forehead. John sat up with a start, pulling on the tubes connecting him and Castiel. Castiel groaned at the pain. He closed his eyes. Just as Gabe was about to reach over and touch him, he opened his eyes, ripped out the blood tubes, and stumbled away from Gabriel's healing touch. He whispered something under his breath.

"What the hell Cas?! Gabe needs to heal you, let him heal you," Deanne stated.

"No," Castiel whispered, "I'm so sorry. I can't be healed, not now. I have to go.

"What are you talking about Castiel? I've healed you before," Gabriel asked, confused. Castiel's eyes widened and he looked around the house.

"My blade. Where is my angel blade." Castiel started searching the kitchen frantically. When Deanne grabbed his shoulder she found herself pinned against the wall.

"Cas? Did you get bit?" Deanne asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he finally answered gruffly, "But that's not the problem. And getting bit doesn't make you a vampire anyway. Goodbye Deanne." Castiel said, releasing Deanne. Suddenly he runs out the door, managing to doge Gabriel and Sam. Deanne closed her eyes tightly, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sunk to the floor.

"What's going on with Cas, Gabe?" Sam asked. Gabe look at the door that Castiel had just run out of. He shook his head.

"What the hell is going on here?" John Winchester finally asked. Gabriel looked at John.

"My brother just went rogue after saving your ass. You're welcome by the way," Then, turning to Sam, Gabe said, "I'll look for him. Something's up. Until I find him, you two are to act as if he just went to visit some family and friends for the week. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam answered. Like that, Gabriel disappeared to the flutter of wings. Sam turned to Deanne, "Gabe will find Cas. Don't worry."

**_Ooh! Cliff hanger. Did you all like it? Please leave reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been gone at two different camps for two weeks. But I'm writing now! Ooh and I edited the end of chapter 7 so go back and read it. It was only some minor adjustments. Oh well... Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. **_

Chapter 8

Castiel took deep breath through the nose. He could smell the sulfur from here. The diner down the road from him reeked of it. He had been on the hunt for God for over 3 months; only just now did he feel like he was getting somewhere. One set of bloody tortures just led to another, every single damned monster swearing on whoever the were serving that what they said was the truth. Heartlessly, he usually killed whatever creature at the end. Although in some cases it was a relief for the creature to die. He had become hardened against the screams and groveling.

Emotionless, Castiel walked towards the diner, he could hear the screams. These screams let him know that this batch of demons, most of whom he'd been tracking for a week now, were still in there.

Castiel gripped his angel blade in confidence. He walked into the diner.

"Castiel," said Balthazar as Castiel walked past him. Balthazar had been sitting there for the past 20 minutes, waiting for his fallen brother to be finished in the diner. Castiel stopped at the sound of Balthazar's voice.

"Good afternoon, Balthazar," Castiel said evenly.

"Aren't you a little too old to play hide and seek, Castiel? Gabriel has been searching for you all these three months. Why did you not want him to find you?" Balthazar asked.

"Because I did not wish his, or any of yours, assistance in my quest," Castiel answered truthfully. Balthazar nodded slowly.

"And what would that quest be?"

"If I told you, you would wish to help me or to use me," Castiel answered again.

"Haven't you any trust in the brother that has kept you alive all these years? Castiel, you can trust us," Balthazar said earnestly.

"Us?" Castiel asked, tipping his head to the side in confusing distrust. In a split second someone grabbed his arm. Without even thinking, he whipped his angel blade out. He attacked without thought, and found himself inches away from Gabriel, his knife against Gabriel's throat.

"Slow down there Cassie-boy," Gabriel croaks out. Castiel squinted at him, gave a grunt, and backed away.

"Hello Gabriel," Castiel said, putting away his angel blade.

"You about stab me with an angel blade, after being gone for three months and I only get a 'hello Gabriel' in greeting. I'm insulted. I thought I meant more to you then that, but the again so did Deanne and Sammy Winchester. Speaking of which," Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were transported.

It was a dark cold winter night, as cold as it was in the in the tiny shanty they slept in, Deanne was glad that her and Sammy were in out of the snow. She looked over at her brother's shivering body. Sadness washed over her and she scooted closer to him. Snuggling up with him she was willing to give up her own body heat for him. Deanne noticed immediately that Sammy's breathing became steady at her touch. She sighed as she petted his ever growing hair, and stared at a small pile of snow in the corner of the shanty where there was a small hole. They had come here with Gabriel, and this is where he left them. He left them enough food to last them two days, promising that he would be back by then. What he didn't pack for them however was extra blankets. Sammy had forced her to take half of the blankets, but after he fell asleep she put some of her's on top of him. Soon however she got too cold and had to share blankets with Sammy.

Deanne shivered as she felt the shanty shake from the wind. She heard the flutter of wings, but because of the wind she didn't think that much about it. That is, until she heard the voices.

"Dammit Gabriel! I was doing something important!" Castiel shouted. That's when Deanne's mind shut down. She could hear Castiel and Gabriel arguing about something.

"Cas..." Deanne whispered dreamily. The arguing stopped.

"Hello Deanne," Castiel said, stress in his voice. Deanne threw off the blankets and stood up. Sammy had woken up at the yelling, but he continued to stay quiet. Deanne walked over to Castiel, anger building up in her.

"You didn't call." Castiel kept his mouth closed. Fury filled Deanne, so with all her strength she slapped him, "3 months! You were gone for 3 months Cas! You didn't call! You didn't visit! And don't give me the, 'well you might have moved,' shit. You could have found us and I know it!" She stopped talking and sunk back down to the ground, her voice cracked, "You left me with a newly healed, confused, angry father, a confused, scared little brother, and the feeling that vampires could burst into my house at any moment." Deanne started sobbing. Gabriel snapped him and Sammy out of there. Castiel felt some sort of pressure inside of him break, he felt the hardness he had built up in his heart start to melt. As sobs racked Deanne's body Castiel felt something that felt like a knife being twisted in his gut. He sunk down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered in her ear, "I wish that I didn't have to go. I'm so so sorry," he buried his face in her neck and hair and rocked her back and forth. Slowly she stopped crying, but he stayed curled up with her. Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted them. Cas jumped at the noise, and pulled the phone out of his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, he stood up. Deanne momentarily forgotten, he answered the phone.

"What do you have for me Meg?" He asked the caller, Meg, "And I swear Meg, if you say 'me and a bed' I will put you in a devil's trap and leave you for the hunters." Deanne could hear a female voice on the other end, mumbling something to which Cas answered, almost playfully, "Yeah, I really am. And don't you ever forget that." Cas walked to the other side of the shanty, every so often asking questions.

The longer he was on the phone the emotionless his voice got. Cas walked back to where Deanne had stood up. He was standing right next to her when the girl, Meg, said, "I need you Clarence. I need you here with me. Why can't you come home?" Cas swallowed hard as he glanced at Deanne. The look on her face showed clearly that she had heard that and wasn't happy about it.

"I apologize Meg, but we have discussed this before, Earth is neither of ours home. I will never be home until I am back in Heaven. And you will never be home until I throw your sorry ass back into Hell. As far as our apartment goes... that is simply someplace to stay for the month. It will never be home, and you know that. Now I must go. I will see you in a week, hopefully anyway. I ran into some... friends. Good bye Meg." and just like that Cas hung up.

"So who's Meg?" Deanne asked sharply, "A 'friend' like me, Castiel?" Cas grimaced at her question.

"Meg is... complicated. She's a demon that convinced me to let her stay in her vessel. She said she could help me. So far she has been very useful to me in my... quest. But she is not a friend, and she's nothing like you. Meg and I's relationship is more like, I need her to help me find G- someone and she needs me because I'm keeping her from being exorcised." Cas explained. Deanne raised her eyebrows, "Please you have to believe me, there is nothing romantic going on between Meg and I. She just likes to joke around with me."

"So there's nothing between you two like what **was** between us?" Deanne asked, putting a hurtful amount of emphasis on the word was. Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but then closed his mouth into a smirk. He moved closer to her, to the point of being well inside her personal space.

"What do you mean, **was**? Don't you mean, **is**?" he said, his voice seductively low and gravelly. Deanne open her mouth to say something, but that's when Cas drove his lips onto her's. Deanne was surprised at the intensity of the kiss, but soon all thought left her in form of a moan as she felt Cas's tongue enter her mouth. He pulled her against him and kissed her more passionately. Suddenly he pulled away just enough to talk, "What were you saying about **was**?"

"Just kiss me again," She replied. Castiel responded promptly. They were so involved with each other that they didn't notice the angel and boy standing there watching them. That is until they made themselves known. Gabriel was making gagging noises.

"Get a room you two!" Sam exclaimed when Cas pushed Deanne up against the wall of the shanty.

_**I love happy endings don't you?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I haven't been able to write for a while. Just got a lot of shit going**_** on.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Deanne smiled, she was as happy as she's been in years. Cas was back, but with something new. He had his grace back. When he popped into their motel room for the first time his face was glowing with happiness. At least she thinks it was happiness. He had a huge smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. He smiled at Deanne extra wide when he saw her.

"It's back," he said, his voice seemed even deeper then before (if that was possible) but there was lightness there, "Deanne, my grace is back. I'm an angel again."

"You were an angel before, just you didn't have power," She had replied. His smile widened taking up his whole face. He came over to her and hugged her, then he put two fingers on her forehead and zapped them out of there.

Now they were in an impressive cabin somewhere in the middle of Nowhere Orego, it was sunset and they were sitting on the roof, watching the sun sink low, throwing colors around like it was shooting rainbows.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I think that I am in love with this property."

"This is nothing compared to Eden."

" I know, but this is like God's backyard here."

"No, Chuck's backyard was a lot less impressive."

"I meant up in Heaven. What is it like there?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Cas you lived up there once upon a time."

"I know. But you don't understand, I never saw it cause I didn't need to. All I saw anywhere was the Father's awesomeness. His power and majesty. And it was all I ever needed to see. Because back then, when you were in Heaven, nothing else mattered."

"Damn, that sounds so wonderful."

"It was, but when I came to earth I could still see some of that. Like here, I see all this beauty before me and I also see God's amazing work. I can see it like you can, but I can also see so much more then that. I can see each of the Father's brush strokes as he painted this sky, each little pinch of his fingers as he carved the land by hand, I feel his breath in the wind, I can see his fingerprints on the trees, and I can see his love in the face of the girl beside me." Deanne's mouth opened in surprise at that last bit.

"Cas I think that that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Deanne said with a smile.

"I guess that means that I have to try harder."

"It was perfect," Deanne said softly.

"No, this is perfect," Cas said deeply. As he said that he leaned foreword. He caught her mouth with his in a chaste kiss. Before Deanne could get her mind to work properly, Cas put his hand on the back of her neck and tilted her face upwards towards him. Deepening the kiss, Cas pulled Deanne into him, then fell backwards into a laying position. He held Deanne against his chest but pulled away from her kiss, "This is my favorite part," he said beckoning with his head towards the sunset. Deanne curled up against him and watched as the sun got suddenly brighter at the last minute before finally disappearing behind the Earth.

Cas reached up with two fingers and touched Deanne's forehead. They appeared on the couch in the living room.

"I have a pie in the oven," Cas murmered against Deanne's hair. Deanne smiled.

"I love you Castiel. Pie included or not." Deanne could feel Cas smile against her head as he gave it one last kiss.

"I love you too Deanne. My brave little hunter," Cas said. The two of them sat up, shared another kiss, and went and had pie.

* * *

_**I know it was short, but I just wanted to do some fluffy lovey dovey stuff. They deserve it don't you think? **_

_**So I am wondering how far to go with this... any comments? I'm thinking like only one or two more chapters. Let me know what you think. I'm so serious about that, I probably won't know how far to go if you guys don't give input. So go favorite and REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry folks! I have been really really busy. Either that or avoiding writing this because it's the end. Any way I must go on. So in the words of a man I adore, Allons-y!_**

Chapter 10

Sam smiled at the ground. He'd been studying the same patch of grass for about ten minutes now. But he didn't mind.

Deanne was happy, that's all that mattered. Well actually, he would say right now that Deanne was slightly more then happy. Considering that she and Cas had been wrapped in each other's arms for about 15 minutes now. He had decided to stop watching when they started making out. But now it sounded like they were about done. He really didn't mind. Gabe had shown up about half way through, made some gagging noises, and left after making a comment about not needing to see his baby brother with his tongue down "some girl's throat". But Sam didn't mind.

Cas walked over to him and Sam looked up.

"Sam, I want you to know that I love your sister," He said, without blinking. Sam smiled at him again.

"I know Cas. After everything you've done for her these past years since you came back, there's no doubt in my mind that you do," Sam replied. Cas's face lit up.

It had been four years since Cas returned to the Winchesters, grace restored. In those four years, Cas has proved that he loves Deanne more then Heaven itself. Which of course all the angel's but Lucifer, Balthazar, and Gabriel thought was a sin. But God had given Cas permission to love that much, and Cas took full advantage of that.

"Sam, will you give me permission to marry your sister?" Cas asked. Since John died, Sam had become the man of the Winchester family. He smiled.

"Cas, you have my permission and my full blessing." Cas's face was glowing, literally glowing. Sam's smile lit up his eyes. Cas enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Thank you Sam Winchester. You have made me the happiest angel alive," he whispered into Sam's ear.

"It's the least I can do, isn't it?" Cas pulled back.

"No Sam, this over shadows everything I have ever done for you. Knowing that you allow and bless my union with your sister is the most important thing to me. Well besides her. And God."

"I get it Cas. But you make her happy. And you both deserve this. How could I say no? Now, have you proposed to her yet?"

"No, but I have the ring?"

"Then go propose to her right now!" Sam said excitedly. Cas put his hand up in a salute.

"Yes sir!" he said happily.

Deanne screamed a happy scream first. Then she bounced up and down. Before attacking Cas with her lips and saying yes. Gabriel showed back up. Tears in his eyes and chocolate covered strawberries in his mouth.

The wedding was perfect. Both Sam and Cas cried when Deanne walked down the aisle. She was a vision of such beauty it is indescribable. It was a small wedding, but that's just how Deanne and Cas wanted it. Small and quick. It was quick, Chuck came to "give away the groom", as he said. Cas just rolled his eyes when he showed up, but he seemed happy about it still.

_Three years later:_

"Cas! Sam! Sarah! I have great news!" Deanne yells running into the kitchen where her husband, brother, and brother's girlfriend sat eating breakfast.

"Dee, the new pie place in town isn't great news," Sam answers rolling his eyes.

"Shut up bitch, I'm talking."

"Jerk."

"Anyways, it's not the pie, although that would be amazing. So you guys know how I have eaten more than usual?"

"Yes." they all answered in unison.

"And how I've started liking foods that I didn't like before?"

"Yeah..." Sam answered slowly. Deanne walked over and grabbed Cas's hands. He was staring at her stomach.

"Are you...?" Cas started to ask.

"Yes, yes Cas. Sam. Sarah. Yes, I am pregnant," a huge smile spread over her face. Sam's mouth dropped open, Sarah let out a squeal, Cas's eyes went wide before he let out a laugh.

"A baby!" he shouted jumping up and swing Deanne around, "We're gonna have a baby!" He stopped and put his hands on her stomach.

"Oh," he said airily, "Not **a** baby." he looked up at Deanne, "We're gonna have twins." The two of them shared a long kiss, Cas's hands still on Deanne's stomach.

_**The End! **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it. I just had to give them a happy ending, they deserve it! Sorry it took so long to finish, no excuses I just didn't do it. Welp I'm done with this one, go check out some of my other stories!**_

_**Write on, **_

_**Writing Fangirl For Hire 3**_


End file.
